Ice Cream Punishment
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: A little Tony and Angela fun.


She was furious. He had done it again.

The back door opened and he peeked in sheepishly.

"Hi Honey"

She didn't respond. She just glared at him with her arms folded.

"Okay. I did it again and I am very sorry."

"That is what you said the last time."

"I know'

"So, where is it?!"

"Here" he walked inside and handed her a bag.

She looked in the bag and smiled.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes. But the next time you eat my butter brickle you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Yes Dear."

Angela smiled and left the kitchen. Thinking she was out of earshot Tony grinned and said smugly:

"Yeah right like that would ever happen."

"What was that Honey?"

He was so caught up in himself that he had no idea that she had come back into the kitchen and had overheard what he had said.

"Well I ... I um... well you see..." he stammered

"That's what I thought. So you coming or what?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well Honey you were a bad boy and we both know what that that means." she said in a low seductive voice

"Oh you are right I have been a bad boy"

"Well let's go then. and uh don't forget the whipped cream and chocolate syrup okay?"

With that she kissed him sweetly on the lips and left the kitchen.

With his boyish grin lighting up his face he gathered the items from the frig and said to himself:" I need to be a bad boy more often."

Tony ran up the stairs after gathering the necessary items from the refrigerator. Entering their bedroom with a big smile on his face he said excitedly "Here I am baby. All ready for my punishment!" But the room was quiet. She was nowhere to be found.

"Angela? Honey where are you?" He put down the whipped cream and chocolate sauce and looked in the bathroom and the closets but was unable to find her.

"Maybe she's somewhere else up here." he murmured to himself. Gathering up the ice cream toppings he left their bedroom and continued looking upstairs all the while yelling her name.

"Angela?!" He couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in Sam's old room. Jonathon's room was empty as well. He noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar so he gently knocked on it. "Angela? Honey are you in there" No answer came from the bathroom and he turned towards his old bedroom which had been converted to his office. He peeked in but again she was nowhere to be found. This was getting weird. Where in the world was she?!

Maybe she went up to the attic for some reason." he mumbled to himself and began climbing the stairs.

Angela couldn't stop her self from laughing. She knew it was probably driving him crazy that he couldn't find her. "Well that's what he gets for eating my butter brickle." she giggled.

"ANGELA!"

She could hear him. "He must be down stairs now." she giggled. She sat down and covered her mouth with her hands so he wouldn't hear her laughing.

"Where is she?" he muttered. He looked everywhere downstairs. In the living room, the kitchen, the dining room. He even looked in the basement just in case.

"Well there's only one place I haven't looked." he chuckled. "And I can't believe I didn't think of it in the first place."

Walking up the stairs with a big smile on his face he thought of ways to get back at her for teasing him like this. "Oh you will pay my sweet." he said huskily.

He walked quietly up to the door. Putting his ear against it he heard the faint sound of her laughter.

"Oh Mrs Micelli." he chuckled and shook his head. "Now it's your turn to be punished."

Quietly and softly he opened the door. There she was sitting on the couch in her study her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"So," he said slyly. "You think you're pretty funny don't ya?"

Unable to say a word all she could do was nod and laugh.

Closing the door he walked over and placed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce next to the bag of ice cream that was on her desk. Turning towards her he leaned back against her desk, folded his arms, and gave her a long look.

"So Mrs Micelli. You thought you would get me all excited by telling me that I was a bad boy and that I had to get the whipped cream and chocolate sauce so that I could have my punishment. Is that correct so far?"

Still giggling she nodded.

"And then you ran in here and hid while I searched this entire house for you."

Finally able to control herself a little bit she squeaked out a "Uh Huh."

"You know it's dangerous to tease a man, an Italian man no less like that." he said deeply.

Something in his voice made her stop laughing. She looked up and into his eyes. They were dark. Darker than usual. The way he was looking at her was making her melt. Like a hot fudge sundae on a hot day.

Her heart was beating faster. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She loved feeling like this. He was the only man that ever made her feel this good. This complete. This loved.

"Tony, I..."

Before she could finish he walked over to her and gently took her hand and pulled her up.

"So, now I guess it's your turn to be punished." he whispered in her ear sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Ever so softly he kissed her neck, her ear, and her cheek before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Um Tony?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, my love?" he asked as he continued kissing her.

"I think I should go put the ice cream and the other stuff away."

"Oh no no no my beautiful wife. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"But the ice cream is going to melt and leave a big mess." she giggled as his lips continued teasing her.

"Well, lucky for us I used to be a housekeeper." he growled and sat down on the couch pulling her down with him and settling her on his lap.

"Oh yes. Very very lucky indeed." she said softly, gently caressing his cheek. "But do you know what's even luckier?"

"What?"

"That I have you for my husband."

"Oh no there's something even luckier than that." he said, gently pulling her hair away from her face.

"Oh really? What's that?'

"That I have you for my wife." he smiled. "Now my love get ready for your punishment."

"I should hide from you more often." she giggled as his lips met hers once again.

Much…...Much….Much….. Later:

This was one of his favorite moments. They would be lying in contentment their arms and legs intertwined together. Her head lying on his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. For a few minutes they wouldn't talk, each lost in total bliss. Sometimes she would fall in asleep and he would pull her close unaware of anything around him but the feel of her in his arms and the way her hair tickled his chest. Other times she would playfully dance her fingers or her lips around his chest which always led to... more. He didn't know which moment was his favorite. He treasured each of them. He treasured her. He looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set. The gold and purple color was breathtaking.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" she asked softly gazing out the window and then up at him.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself." he grinned down at her kissing the top of her head.

This was one of her favorite moments. He would be holding her in his arms so close-like he didn't want even a small breath of air to come between them. Sometimes she would fall asleep the feel of his strong, muscular arms holding her tight, the rhythm of his heart beat lulling her into sweet slumber. Other times she would tease him by lightly running her fingers or her lips over his chest. She loved both moments. They each reminded her of things that she loved. Like pink roses and butter brickle ice cream. At the thought of butter brickle ice cream she let out a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about butter brickle ice cream." she said pulling slightly away from him so she could see the expression on his face.

She wasn't disappointed. A slow sly grin came across his face as he recalled the passionate events of their day together.

What had started out as her being angry with him for eating the last of her butter brickle had quickly turned into a little ice cream punishment for both of them. For him the punishment started when he couldn't find her. She had cleverly hid out in her study knowing that with each passing moment he was going crazy. Her punishment in turn started when he found her and had ... a blush came across her cheeks as she recalled their day together. The kitchen, her study, the living room, and lastly their bedroom each played a significant part in their punishment. The ice cream and the toppings had definitely been put to good use.

"Yeah. I guess I better buy you some more butter brickle." he grinned at her pulling her closer to leaned against his shoulder while his hands went up and down her back in a soothing way that made her quiver.

"Just don't forget the whipped cream and chocolate sauce." she said breathlessly looking up at him.

"Oh don't you worry Baby. I won't." he said leaning down to kiss her chocolaty tasting lips.


End file.
